DE 10 2005 009 235.7 has disclosed a fuse arrangement in which each fuse is accommodated within a cylindrical container, a sealing body being provided so as to seal off the cylinder body, which sealing body is pressed into the interior of the insulating body by a sealing head, with a plate spring interposed.
Each fuse has, as is described in the German patent application, a tripping bar, which moves outwards when the fuse responds and in this way actuates a tripping mechanism.